Ancestor Enemies (Cancelled)
by Bolticrontic
Summary: Day of the past, day of the future and present. the difference will it make for one change? the difference when old enemies turn ally. meet a young man part of a mercenary group, as he learn the hardship of making things right for the benefit of himself and for others. What of the silver eyes and purple? what's the difference? what can change do to one person? (Cancelled)
1. Orange and Cyan prologue

**A/N:Hi! Boltic Here this will Be the Prologue of the start of this Story  
Nothing to say here but The OC are mine and I do not own RWBY  
And now with the further ado let us begin the story!**

* * *

 _ **-your Ancestor's enemies  
can be your friend or foe**_

* * *

In the middle of the night with the shattered moon in sight, an old factory abandon since the end of the great war of remnant is now the home operation of the new terrorist of remnant _The White Fang._

A young terrorist group who does not know better, thinking is for the greater good for their kind the _Faunus,_ but really is just hurting them, than doing good really.

But we're getting off track here, outside are grunts looking out for the law or any Huntsman.

But behind the factory, two grunts that are guarding the back side have what seems to be a conversation.

"Hey man." One of the grunts a male with horns in his side called the other grunt.

"Yeah?" The Grunt with bunny ears on his head said.

"Do you ever why we're here?" The Bull Grunt asked.

"Well it's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it?" The Bunny Grunt absently said. "Why ARE we here? I mean are we the product of….Some coincidence, or is there really an old world…that disappear before us-"  
What? No." The bull grunt cut off before the Bunny grunt continue talking" I mean why are we here? In this old factory? Isn't this the most obvious place to hide?"

"Um oh…Yeah, that is totally what I was talking about." The bunny grunt laughing awkwardly.

The Bull Grunt just sighed with frustration "you were talking about something else were you?"

The Bunny just tap his finger together "ehehehe maybe?"

And the response was the bull sighing and shook his head "At least it's peaceful-." the bull's sentence was cut of by a dart hitting his neck knocking him to unconsciousness.

The Bunny in a panic raised his gun to fire the abyss but was also darted in the neck and fell to the ground with his Bull Comrade.

Once the two were knocked out, a boy came out of the shadow and jump to the two unconscious guards.

The Boy who has a mask for his face not be seen wears a jacket that is black and has dark purple details, jeans that are blue, and carrying a sling bag, ammunition belt on his chest a dagger at his arm and an eye silver necklace around his neck.

"Who has the right Idea to chat while guarding the backside?" The boy sighed and shook his head at the two unconscious guards he then takes both of the darts in at their necks and place inside his sling bag, then taking a new batch of darts and placing at his gauntlet weapon in his forearm and reloading it.

Once that was done he drags the body where nobody will find them and enter the back side of the factory

* * *

 **Location:Factory Time:Night**

* * *

As the Boy enter the backside he quickly takes cover at the crates to not get spotted by the Guard patrol inside the factory. he then sneaks around the guard patrol and saw his target _Adam Taurus_.

His at the table with a map of vale looking around to cause terror.

The boy first looks at him to confirm it's him and take out a poster.

 **Adam Taurus**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Murder, Thief, Terrorist leader, Arson, Property of SDC**

 **Dead for 4,000,000  
Alive for 10,000,000**

The boy looks at it then to the target then nodded, putting it back.

But before he jumps on his target, the boy felt chills and look behind, and sure enough, someone kicks him off where his hiding and to the target side, alerting him of his presence.

"Well then, I'm getting rusty on this job" The boy muttered to himself. he then picks himself up and goes on a battle stance.

Adam holds on his katana as he spoke" Well look who it is, the elusive assassin" the one who Push the boy, was a girl cat with a bow tie going to his side hold what seems a katana and pistol combo." Here to take my Bounty hmm?" Adam added.

"Well, of course, how can I not ignore the bounty." The boy said to himself as grunts flush in the room aiming at him.

"Any last words scum?" Adam said as the grunts ready to fire.

he looks around at the guns that are aiming at him, and said"Do you like to smoke?" then gauntlet then makes a ***click*** , and a chained Scythe was release on both sides and smoke then appear near the boy.

Adam saw this then shouted" Fire! Before he escape!" The grunts did what they did and fire inside the smoke.

But once the smoke was cleared to the surprise of many, the boy was gone no blood or corpse at all. The Grunts look around and those who have night vision look out on the dark areas that cannot be seen with the naked eye.

But unfortunately for those who do have night vision or even sensitive ears that is the _Prey's_ first target. Soon the two owls Faunus were caught by chained scythe by their neck, they tried to remove

 ***Slash***

A loud Cut can be heard and the two Owl Faunus lost their heads making the body headless. The grunts saw this display and started firing where the scythe was deployed, but as soon as they fire they spotted five daggers that can be seen flying top speed to their –you guessed it- Necks, but of course the Grunts didn't activate their aura and shield it in their necks, so you know what will happen, five Faunus those who got stab in the neck were killed, leaving four grunts, Adam and the Bow Girl in the exchange.

The Masked boy drop's down while swinging his chained scythe around while looking at the remaining white Fang members.

"I really don't want bloodshed I really don't." The Boy casually said.

"Then what about them! If you don't want bloodshed what about the Faunus you kill!" the Bow Girl retorted.

The Masked Boy just stared blankly at the Bow Girl then chuckled startling the Bow Girl" Really? You White Fang members trying to kill me and you are complaining that I kill your…Cult Members?"

The remaining white fang growled on being called Cult Members, but the Boy just ignored it and continue while staring at the Girl "Your still new to this business are you girl? You have experience, yes, but you haven't killed anyone have you?" The Girl just started sweating as he continuing to stare at her." Well tough luck now girly this is how it works ~You try to kill me then I'll kill you~" The Boy grinned behind his mask as soon he saw the girl backtracking.

"Also nice try on catching me off guard, but that it only works on your comrade" As soon the boy said that, he slides to the side soon the four grunts thinking they caught him off guard, and catching the grunts off guard.

 ***Swoosh***

A sound that feels like piercing the air around it, and it did for there are four daggers coming breakneck speed to their necks ( _Pun Intended_ ) and kill the four remaining grunts and now swimming on their own blood leaving Adam and the Girl alone to fight.

Speaking of Adam he was waiting on the shadow for a perfect strike on the assassin, he found an opening and attack, the assassin then dodges away from the katana and go in battle facing the two left Faunus by how tense the muscle of the boy he was surprised by Adam's attack.

Adam then shouted "Blake! Go I will hold him off." The Girl who was frozen from the death of her comrade just stiffly nodded and went out leaving Adam and The Masked Boy in the planning room.

"Come on assassin!"Adam snared"I will not let you ruin our revolution!"The masked man just mumbled something about"How ironic" then Adam charge at him.

And now sword and scythe clash, with spark flying everywhere, were the two weapons hit, the shot can be heard firing from Adam's Holster rifle and from the boy's gauntlet, both flipping, boosting, rolling and dodge from each slash and shot.

Adam gritted his teeth having enough of this exchange and propel himself with his sword and hair glowing, the assassin saw this and was about to dodge it., but it was too late as the crest slash was launch to him straight to his chest and shattering his mask and breaking the wall behind him bring him to the main warehouse with all the remaining white fang members and the Bow girl waiting.

Dust surrounds the boy form the broken wall not being able to see if dead or alive, while Adam was limping -the only thing that hit him with the damn scythe as he needs to dodge it- on to the broken wall looking on what happens to the boy who tried to kill him.

But as the dust started to spread making it less dense, what shock everyone, especially Adam. Was the boy standing with a cross guard and what seems like a blue hexagon shield spread at his arm.

But of course he was not left unscathed, his clothes have scratches, and cut all around his body and his aura seething orange but most of all his mask was gone and the boy's face was released to the local what fangs.

His face was young too young, the boy can only be fifteen or sixteen of age and his eyes are glowing dark purple, and surprising more for Adam was his face was not of fear or anxiety, no it's the opposite his face tells his having a blast from the fight and face grin eagerly like if they're at a spar and having fun.

Which is the opposite of what is happening now.

"H-How-"Adam was about to ask but was interrupted by the boy.

."How I block one of the most unfair semblance in remnant?"The boy continued on what Adam was about to say with a grin on his face"Well elementary dear Watson I just block it, that is all."

"no one. NO one! have survived my attack and just shrugged it off!"Adam seethed.

The Boy just stared blankly at Adam and then grinned again"Well~ I just did."

Adam Growled and ordered"My brothers and sisters kill that ass-" he was about to finish his sentence when he saw someone broke the pillars that support on where the other white fangs are.

And now has the pillars supposed to support fall to the ground making all the white fangs to jump forward to escape on being crushed or killed by the sharp I beams.

But in turn, have to fight the assassin without the high ground.

Obi-wan was disappointed I reassure you.

Adam then meets up with the bow girl and look at what cause the pillars to collapse.

And saw as she appears beside the assassin boy holding what seems to be a battleax.

The appearance of the girl who has a mask mind you, have smooth long hair that reaches her neck and has a blue flower at her have a scarf that is colored Cyan and an emblem at the tip of the scarf, The emblem is a Battleaxe.H er top is a sleeved White shirt with Breastplate with Cyan Outline,She wears Jeans that is light brown and have knee cups armor that has the same design as her Breastplate but without the emblem.

"It's the Head splitter!"Shouted one of the Grunt causing everyone to fear the duo, one assassin is already hard enough two Is too much!

"about time."The Boy said as they were surrounded by dozens more white fang members.

"Sorry I thought you can handle this mission"The Girl apologies as she goes on battle stance with her Battleax.

"Clearly not...but thanks for believing on me"Commented the Boy.

"No problem! But let's finish our job first shall we?"The Girl have a Grin Behind her mask.

"Lets" And Both Attack on the mob of White fangs.

The Girl first attacks the first grunt she sees, and that poor grunt lost his arm from her ax making the grunt scream in pain.

"Ahhh! W-was why didn't my aura protect me?" the grunt asked himself as he stared at the battleax maniac who chop his arm like paper.

"Well~"The battleax Girl then showed her Bloody ax and saw a glow cyan tip at the of it"Maybe it's this?"She Shrugged then slice his head clean off.

"Y-Y-You monster!" were heard as a mob of grunts charge at her with a Battle cry.

The Girl just hummed as the mob approach and look at her battleax and grinned behind her mask she goes on battle stance at mechanical gears were heard.

The battleax blade then split revealing what seems a booster squish at the blade.

She then looks at the mob and presses a switch which in turn activates the booster while she spins with the ax.

And as they saw the Maniac spinning was already too late and their heads or at least limbs were torn off from the spinning girl.

"~You spin me right round baby right round~"The Girl Sings as she spins killing foes as she does.

Meanwhile, The Boy was swing around his chained glowing tip scythe around his neck, while he was dodging bullets and killing those who were close to him.

Adam knows that this is a losing battle, they may be few in numbers but there skilled to kill hundreds of their brothers and sisters.

And a tactical retreat is needed if he wants to live.

"Blake we need to retreat we lost this one"Adam said.

"But what about them"The girl now named Blake pointed at the remaining grunts who are fighting the assassin.

"we need to live to make sure that our brothers and sisters death are not in vain."And Adam charges his attack at the wall breaking it leaving a hole in its wake.

"Brothers and sisters Cover our retreat and not put those who have fallen in vain!"The grunts then surround the wall as few grunts stand guard as the two assassin fight through the mob to the escaping criminals.

"They're getting away!"The boy Shouted at he slash the grunts neck with his straighten scythe.

The girl saw this too and was about to charge to the escapist, but her hand subconsciously backhanded someone behind her, which surprise her and look behind.

And saw a Grunt with a bloody nose and dagger beside him.

"Um oops sorry there"The Girl mock apologies"Here let me put you out of your misery" And that she did and cut off the grunt's head.

The boy who was fighting reached the girl and saw what she did and shook his head"Do you really have to do that?"

"Hey he was sneaking on a lady!" shouted the Girl, and the Boy just rolled his eyes, and both running to the two escaping Faunus.

The Faunus grunts saw the two running assassins at them"White fang we must slow these scum down to let our comrades escape!" ten grunts move forward as all the remaining grunts that did not get to the battlefield escape to live another day.

"Sis!" the girl looks at the boy" **Grabble Tango!** "The girl nodded moving behind the boy.

The boy then swings his scythe making it grab 2 Faunus, he then kicks both up high, while the girl then jumps with boost activated and cut both them in half in the air.

The girl then air boost and spin attack to the guards killing two and heavily injuring the two others.

And the two injured grunts were cut down with the boy's gauntlets with a loud ***Bang*** ending the life of the two guard grunts.

The four left grunts stand on guard to cover there comrade's escape, but even then seeing the two assassins working together and kill many MANY of there comrades give those grunts fear.

And those grunts who survive this encounter.

They will be scared for as long they live.

The two assassins look at the four remaining guards, and nodded to each other and charge forward attacking for the kill.

* * *

 _ **After the failed attempt of assassination**_

* * *

"Damn it! Adam escape!"The boy angrily said as he walks in the park at night.

"calm down Morado we always have next time."The girl this time with no mask looked at the boy whose name was Morado with concern dark purple eyes.

"I know I know."Morado sighed"It's just…I feel I am getting rusty with this job"

"You're called that rusty! you beat an army! Inside a enclose warehouse without my help."

"Hehehe true."Morado chuckled"I did beat what seems an army."

"AND beside we are the few who survive against THE Adam, there is not many who boast against that."The girl Added.

"Ya true, Adam is one tough opponent"After this conversation both leave on a comfortable silence.

But that silence was broken by Morado by saying."Cian you want to buy some tech and finish our project."He grinned when he saw the same grin with the girl now name Cian.

"Oh Ya you know it, let's go! There is an electronic shop that is open 24/7 come on!"Then she ran as she was followed by Morado and chuckling at Cian's eagerness.

"Hey wait up sis!"Morado Shouted as he tried to catch up witch Cian.


	2. A1CH1-Work of the Rich

**Shout out for** **grekinsamara** **for following me and favoriting.**

* * *

 _ **It takes 20 years to build a reputation and five minutes to ruin it.  
If you think about that, you'll do things differently.**_

 _ **~Warren Buffet**_

 _ **Chapter 1 Work of the Rich**_

* * *

Night time at Vale the broken moon visible in the dark with beauty shining at remnant, people who are walking at the sideways were going home, roaming the streets or going to their night job post.

But on one fancy restaurant a _Figure_ you can say a _Corrupt figure,_ walk out with 4 of his elite bodyguards flanking on all sides of this figure to his one of fancy cars.

This figure's appearance is what some people can say a millionaire deck with golden rings and a fancy suit and the most common of them all a monocle in his left eye also holding a golden handle cane.

His face with the most millionairey looking face, thinking people below him are just peasants and Faunus just animals. As the worker of the said restaurant just told him to come again, which he just ignore as the bodyguards open the door to let their boss in.

Once the Millionaire was inside the car, the phone rang and he picks it up.

"Hello, who is this calling?"Said the millionaire with a deep voice.

"Boss your delivery is here," Said the Man in the phone.

The millionaire nodded absently"Good good you sign it then, I am already on my way"

"Alright Boss." And the caller hanged up leaving the millionaire at his car doing nothing but look at his bling.

Meanwhile at one of the buildings a rob figure with Gauss rifle on his hand spy on the fancy car as it moves.

" _Target is moving, do you copy_ , "The robed stranger said in his walkie talkie

" _Roger follow the target as we wait, over"_

" _Copy that, over and out"_ the robe guy put down his walkie talkie as he places it back inside his robe and runs to the next building that is following the car, he did a run jump and uses his claws like scales in his hands.

As he jumps building to building while spying on the car

The Car finally reaches its destination, which is a mansion like home, and park inside the gates of the mansion is what seems to be a truck of sorts.

The Robe guy then relays to his Comrades that his target is at his home, and now is spying in the distance.

Meanwhile, two figures that are on top of the mansion roof see that their target is indeed home.

"So sis, is this the guy that our bounty was looking for?"Morado asked as he looks down with his chained scythe in his left hand named Reach Bleak.

"Yup this the one," Cian Answered as she held her battleax named Forseti.

"Alright let's get to pos-"Morado's sentence was cut off by Cian's hand and pointing at a figure near the truck.

And it seems to be a huntsman will join a soon to be a bloodbath if they do this wrong.

"Shit" Morado swore under his breath.

Huntsman and huntresses are the so-called heroes of remnant, they are known to save people, and keep Grimm out off villages that have a Grimm attack soon or raiders about to attack. Those are some of the huntsmans, there are huntsmans that use these academies to train themselves to get a huntsman license and abuse it whenever they want.

But of course it's rare now to see Huntsman taking over villages and ruling it with an iron fist and abusing the people living there, there are also those huntsmans that still live on their naïve little world.

Which the headmasters with take advantage of.

Mistral's academy graduates are known to disappear after their third or fourth mission with little or no trace. Atlas academies are also known to turn their huntsman to soldier, leaving soldiers that are very…..ecstatic and patriotic, Vaccaro is the most casual of all academy they are also the most coexist kingdom on remnant, but they have no remorse on what happens to their students if they die they die, if they're missing let their team find the missing person, people called it hard love other people called it laziness whatever it is.

And there is Beacon, oh Beacon.

Beacon let's just say is the more _Normal_ of the bunch of academics, but it is not spared on taking advantage on the naive, people called beacon the nice of the bunch but once you join beacon and score the highest of them all being top in the leader board, known to be very powerful if working together and want's to help people as much as possible.

Then strings will soon be attached to turn you into their perfect pawn on their secret war.

The more powerful you are in that academy the more the headmaster will use strings to influence you and let's say bend the rules just a bit for you to scout a potential enemy of the war.

If your fighting criminals when your still first or second year then your already in it.

"So what will we do with the Huntsman?"Asked Cian.

"Subdue, then make him learn the world."Morado said, he then reaches a walkie talkie inside his trench coat and spoke.

" _Indigo, we got a huntsman use subdue bullets or anything to knock him out if you see him, me and Cian will kill the guards, and you will snip the target got it? over. "_

" _Roger that Morado, over and out."_

Morado then faces Cian and nodded to her, which she understands and waited for the signal.

Meanwhile, with the millionaire and Huntsman are talking.

The huntsman wields a Sword gun combo and is talking with his contact.

"Hello sir nice to meet you, the Name's Barii, Barri Berylium."Said the huntsman with enthusiasm in his voice as he reaches his hand for a shake.

Which the millionaire accepted"Hmm you must have recently graduated have you?"

"Yup Me and my team are going on a solo mission so this is my first solo mission in my career!"The Huntsman said

The millionaire smoke a few then spoke"Hmm alright I am honored that I am the first so let's get this business started"He then cough slightly and introduced himself "The name's Marcus Cole, and I can assume you read the contract, yes?"

"Yes Mr. Cole I did, you were hiring a huntsman bodyguard to protect you from some assassin."Said Barri as both him and his contract to his home.

"The millionaire asked."Tell me Boy do you know the Phoenix Flame?"

The Boy Click his finger as he tries to remember."I heard in the news that there some kind of mercenary assassins, a Ninja of fortune right?"Said Barri.

"Correct, I was told by my…. friends, that someone hired them to kill me, and your job boy is to protect me and be on a lookout for them got it?"Barri holds his breath and swiftly nodded"I'll check the delivery in my room stay on guard for any assassins" once the boss man was out of sight, the huntsman sighed as he was holding his breath.

Barri then muttered under his breath" I'm not a boy I'm 21 for peep's sake." As he walks to the window watching guards patrol the area for the assassins.

Meanwhile, with the so-called assassins are inside the mansion except for indigo.

"Ready?"Cian nodded, and both look at where Indigo should be, and…..

 ***Ping*** a silent sound could be heard, that can be heard by human ears only Faunus ear can hear it, but….

"Boss!" shouted one of the guards as he saw a blue fast light.

But of course, the shout was in vain as soon as the boss looks around seeing blue glowing around his head was blown to oblivious.

And now with the target down, Cian and Morado charge down to the mansion.

" _Kill the guilty._ "Morado reminds himself as he kills all the guards inside the mansion.

Cian jump with her boost killing the guards standing her way, while the maids and butlers serving the Millionaire cowering in fear of getting killed, while the guards try to get orders from the elite and the Huntsman inside the mansion as they try to mount a defense against the assassins.

"Kill them and get revenge against our boss!"Shouted one of the elite guards as five normal guards charge and shoot on Morado as he takes cover at one of the tables.

Morado first reload his gauntlet, then unsheathed his chain scythe while jump over the tip table, he then swings his chain scythe stabbing one of the guard's neck killing him with the surprise attack, He then swings the scythe so the first guard he killed push the guard beside him, Knocking that guard off balance, making him vulnerable from a pistol bullet to the head.

On the guards that are suppressing Morado got their earned reward of missing there head and spine, by the surprise attack from Cian.

Once there killed The elite guard is left standing with the two assassins.

"Damn you!"He shouted with a war cry as his aura pulse with energy, catch both the assassins of the guard.

"His semblance is Aura Pulse! This will be a tough battle!"Shouted Morado to Cian as he and she get up from the semblance attack.

"Don't worry we beat this type once, will do it again!"As Cian charged to the fray followed by Morado with scythe swing at his hand.

* * *

 **Indigo(Phoenix Flame) Vs Berri Beryllium(Vale Huntsman)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Indigo is just laying prone comfortably as he snips the bodyguards that are trying to find him.

"Who hire this Guards?" as he killed another guard looking under a rock I mean seriously who hides under a rock?

But as he continues killing guards he felt someone was nearby.

Which turned out to be true as he jumps out of the way of a sword slash aiming for his back.

As he gains his bearing he saw the huntsman Berri holding his sword gun aiming its gun module part at him.

"You're coming with me, murderer."Berri Coldly said as he aims the gun-sword.

Indigo just roll to the side and shoot the ground beside the Huntsman and said."Sorry no homo."

Berri Growled and charged trying to slash the sniper, but Indigo was to mobile to hit properly as the huntsman slash sideward indigo would just duck from the attack, but as he ducks, he made Berri Trip by spinning attacking while crouching down. But before Indigo bashes Berri out he got up with a kick pushing indigo out of his feet, as Berri shoot and slash his way to the fight with his one-handed sword, Indigo just jump and roll away while shooting low voltage with his Gauss rifle named Gazzer.

"Hold!"* **Slash***

"Still!" ***Bang***

"You!" ***Slash**Slash***

"Son-" ***Bang*** "-of a-" ***Slash**Bang*** "-Bitch!" ***Slash**Bang**Slash*.**

With no avail of hitting the fast moving sniper, His temper started to rise dramatically, which Indigo take advantage.

By eating an ice Dust crystal.

As indigo ate the crystal with the shock and surprise of his enemy, his mouth then glows with light blue and froze the huntsman leaving his head unfrozen.

"W-wha I- me- what kind of semblance is that!"Berri Shouted with fear in his voice.

The answer he got from the assassin was a shrug and one word as he knocks him out.

"Heritage."

 **Meanwhile with Cian and Morado**

A clatter of spark was heard and a weapon drops with a loud clang in the floor.

We see that the Elite guard was on his ass and is backing from the wall away from the duos, and it seems that purple like wisp flying around his head his eyes widen with fear.

"*Cough* wha w-wh-o ar-e yo-u two?"The elite Guard stuttered.

The Two assassins just stared at him with blank eyes, then Morado just raised his gauntlet's barrel to his face and said"Your nightmare"

 ***Bang**Bang***

Two shot from a pistol round was enough to kill the elite guard, his body slum down and the purple wisp disappears from its body.

"Do you really have to do that?" a Voice can be heard behind the duo.

Both turn around seeing Indigo with his robe and the Huntsman at his soldier tied up with an anti aura collar in his neck.

"Hey! You fight this kind of type, the aura pulsars are fucking annoying to go on melee." Morado complained

"And that is why I would rather go sniper." said Indigo with pride in his voice.

The Twins just grumble under their breath and Indigo just laughs at the expression of the twins. the three walk to the halls of the mansion with new decoration like blood, bullet cases, weapons and oh ya lots of dead bodyguard/guards.

But once they reach halfway to their destination Berri the Huntsman woke up and seeing himself being carried by the assassin.

"Let me go"Berri Growled as he struggles from the sniper's grip.

But he soon stops when he sees one of the hands or lack thereof holding him.

His hand has scales like claws.

"Wha-wha" That came out of Berri's mouth with no work as he sees the claws.

Indigo this time heard this and sighed"Yes I'm a Faunus now shut up or this claws will be painted red" that it did shut him up.

Once they reach their destination which is a door with a red design.

"Cian free those who are 'delivered.'"Cian nodded and went away to free those delivered

Indigo place the Huntsman at the opposite of the door

"W-what is going to happen to me?"Berri stuttered as he stared at the red door.

The Morado ignore the question and just said"This is the guy who your defending right? A millionaire known to help companies grown in vale? Known to 'donate' to Faunus orphanages?"But before Berri opens his mouth his eyes widen with shock and disbelief as he looks beyond the door.

Cages, that is what is inside the room cages, and they're occupied with people.

No that is not the crazy part the crazy part is.

They're filled with women Faunus and human alike, all chain, on crouch position crying them self with their semi-naked body.

Berri looks beyond the door with shock disbelief, this is the guy I was defending, I was supposed to protect all of remnant and I helped a rich rapist!

Indigo looks at the shocked face still written in his face and sighed"Welcome to life kid, where rich get what they want and the poor will suffer."

Berri still frozen didn't notice Cian helping the 'delivered package' and comfort them.

"Indigo free them will you?"Indigo nodded and took something inside his coat and move to the cage.

He approaches one of the cages and spoke softly and calmly as he sees the girls about to Hyperventilation"Don't worry we're here to help just stay calm alright? Will get you out in no time." he then looks at the lock and starts lockpicking it.

As Indigo Lockpick the cages Morado look at the still possessing Huntsman on what he's seeing he sighed and look around to see if the backup is coming and called out the huntsman that finally rebooted him.

"Hey! Berri was it?"Berri nodded"Still processing it?"

Berri nodded again just more slowly"I-I just can't imagine it this-this _Monster_ do this? Why? Why would he do this?"

Morado just sighed"You know I thought those who are above my age are smarter than this."When Berri's eyes widen at him, he just nodded and smirk"Yup you got bitten by the 2nd youngest Mercenary group"Berri just groan as Morado chuckle.

"….I'm afraid to ask who is the 1s youngest mercenary?"Asked Berri as he buries his face with his hand from shame and embarrassment"

Morado mused"The group's name I think was little lamplight…hehe weird name said they got the name when they finally got out some abusive orphanage, those brats are evasive as fuck and will play dirty if they're outplayed"

So Morado and Berri talk for a while for the benefit for the two, as Berri calm down and Morado to not get bored and do something stupid, A few times Morado has to look around if the police are coming.

"Got it"Indigo finally finish and lock pick all while Cian gets them moving to the slums and give them some money and clothes for their…lack of clothes.

The captives thank the mercenaries and called them heroes, but they just waved it off and said their not heroes and told them to be careful.

Those who are captive kids will be with the mercenary and find their parents.

Berri who sees this still filled with shame on not helping and helping on a rapist.

"Berri I told you many times you didn't know"He Look at Morado as he said.

"But still my fault."As he looked at his weapon but then something comes up in his mind"That reminds me." that got the three mercenaries to look at him as they carry 4 kids with them.

"Who paid you to do this? Your mercenaries if I recall correctly so there must be an employer who wants you to do this?"The three look at each other then the two look at Morado.

Morado said."No, no one paid us that millionaire was actually gonna pay us to on protecting this delivery"Morado Shake his head"But instead we hunt him down to kill him for this" Morado aim his gauntlet at Berri, He nodded with what he's doing

"Mr. Beryllium hope next time we cross paths were allies rather than enemies" they left as Berri went unconscious to make it more believable and to explain on what happened to the police….but not ratting out the Phoenix Flame

* * *

 **After rescue.  
Location:Phoenix Flame Room:Living room hideout Time:Day**

* * *

" _On related news, Marcus Cole the millionaire and supporter of young companies and biggest donator for Faunus orphanages have been found dead as his room with guards dead all around the mansion the survivors the maids and butlers with Mr. Beryllium on the scene unconscious at the halls of the mansion."Liss lavender reported_

" _as soon Mr. Beryllium wakes up the Valean police will question him in ado time in other news-"_ And then the TV turned off.

"He will hold on to his bargin I reassure you indigo"Morado reassured as he looks at 5 blueprints and writes something with his paper "I hope your right or I will personally find him and kill his fucking ass."Indigo arrogantly said

Morado just shakes his head and chuckles as his Faunus friend.

"Hey Bro, looks like Beacon academy's vacation over will there be anything new this year?"Asked Cian as he does some fixing with her Axe.

"Why ask this year?"As he looks away from his work and to Cian with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know I just have a feeling in my gut that something will happen this year"Cian explain with little logic in it but Morado just nodded.

"Well not gonna lie gut feelings are not to be scoffed at as they can be real, but are you sure this year will not be like any other year?"Indigo joined in the conversation.

Cian Nodded"Positive." then she took something from her belt and expand it, it's a newspaper"I also got this as proof"

Both look at what Cian bring and both eyes widen for both the boys as through the end their eyes widen with shock.

"Huh this year will be interesting"Morado mused as he recovered from the shock.

In the paper showed Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos in the paper with their own page, but the surprising part is these four words

* * *

 _ **She's going to Beacon/Beacon is her Destination**_

* * *

 **/N:2nd Chapter Finish just fleshing out the characters and the first episode is starting in the story yay!**

 **Please Follow Favorite and review my mistake just a lone writer wanting to make a story critics are ok**


	3. A1CH2-Information

**Shout out to** **JcL107** **for following me**

 **Guest:hehehe I guess I place way to much dumb jokes in this story. I am already doing the spelling check I even download an application to spot grammar problems named grammarly.**

 **Chapter 2 Information**

* * *

 _Is change inevitable? or can they be pushed? Can one person or group push change to happen, maybe even they can stop Change?_

 _You form guardians to protect the main enemy Or your monument you build to protect something a normal eye would deny._

 _And your former love being your enemy? That got to hurt Bwahahahaha._

 _Now, old man, how about I join the board with MY Pawn hmm? let's make this interesting Shall we?_

"Cian! Come on slow down!"

"Slow down? This is already slow! Your just too slow to run!"

"Got damn it Cian!"

In Vale, two teens are running in the side street of vale one seeing running really fast while the other is trying to catch up but fail spectacularly.

"Now don't curse on me! it's your fault your stamina suck!"

"It's not my Stamina's fault I can't catch up to you!"

Finally, Cian slows down for Morado to catch up and make him breathe air.

"Oh really? Then what is it that causes you to not catch up to me?"Cian Playfully asked.

"You use…..A boosted axe….and…your semblance!"Morado panted.

"Well you got to increase your stamina and endurance or your not gonna satisfy a lady!"Cian places her hand on her hips.

"Oh really? Then where's your man? Don't tell me he's a pussy?"Morado shot back.

But before Cian shot back, she notices something in the distance and went there.

"Um, Sis?"She Heard her brother call but ignored it as she looks at the pole and something was placed there.

And she was correct it's a wanted poster she took it and her eyes widen when she sees who's in the photo while trying to hold her laughter at the same time.

"Hey, sis something wrong?"Cian looks behind her and saw it's her brother calling.

"n-no here"Morado took the poster and startled once Morado has the poster Cian laugh to her heart's content.

But when he looks at the poster his face ridden with shock at the poster.

 **Wanted**

 **Roman Torchwick**

 **Assault, Dust stealing, property damage**

 **Alive**

 **Payment:1,000,000**

"What?"Morado said in shock.

"I know right! Didn't know torchwick has a big nose."Cian's reaction to the poster makes sense his nose is much bigger.

"wha-huh"Morado said as she stared Cian then at the poster" _Huh who took this poster?"_ He thought.

"Love the new look of torchwick."But her demeanour turns a 180 and become serious."On a serious note why is torchwick only stealing dust than money this is not how torchwick works"

But as they were talking a voice can be heard.

"Ah, you're here to hunt a criminal?"The twin looks behind and saw an officer of Vale.

"Um yes were here to hunt this torchwick guy."Morado half lied on what they really were gonna do.

The officer nodded"Well good luck here's a tip, that criminal always hunt with a high density of dust."

"Wait why can't the police do it? Or at least huntsman why bounty hunters?"Asked Cian Since it is unusual for using bounty hunters than Huntsman or even the police to hunt high ranked criminals.

The officer looks around if anyone is spying and whispered"The police…I felt someone might have bribed the higher ups or at least blackmail them to keep silence, while the Huntsman there for hunting Grimm. Catching criminals are there second priority."

Cian Stare at the officer with invisibility suspicion,m why would an officer of the law tell young teens about this? Strangers no less. There must be something big I just know it.

"hehe alright younglings you head your ways" And both walk their way away from the officer at least. But they tense once they heard the officer said: "Or I could say Phoenix Flames." Both look behind and saw the officer long gone.

The twins just look around to find the officer. But he just voosh! Gone no sign.

"That was…. Weird"Cian was weirded out and she has a low list of she calls weird! Which surprise her brother when she said that.

"Yes, Yes it is."Morado slowly said as his still weirded out by Cian saying weird.

Cian caught his tone and punch his shoulder which elects Morado to say"Ouch"

"Shut up! I know I have a low dictionary of weird but you don't need to be weirded by it"

"at least you admitted it"

"I-*Growl* let's just get to somewhere we can get information of torchwick."

"Lets."

And the two went their way putting the disappeared man behind their head till they find more information. For now, Torchwick is their priority.

* * *

 **Location:Junior's Club Time:Mid day.**

* * *

As the twins went their way to their destination they stop and look widen eyes at Juniors clubs or in fact around it. Windows destroyed, and the door semi-open like someone broke it, Juniors men were repairing what's left of the club.

The twins ran to the club and called out the one on charge Junior Xiong.

And surprising more is that junior have bandages everywhere with a cast in his other arm. And the funny part theirs some kind of ice pack near his two precious balls.

"Hey Junior!"Junior Freeze and look behind, but then relax when he saw the twin mercenary

"Oh, it just you two" He sighed with relief

Cian and Morado looked confused at the sigh"What do you mean 'just you'?"Asked Morado.

Junior rubbed the back of his neck" it's nothing, what can I do to you two? We can't serve drinks nor music for the time being"

Morado then grabs the poster of Torchwick and shows it to junior.

"….Ah, him"His voice filled with bitterness.

"Yes him, will pay you 1000 lien for information on his whereabouts."Morado flatly said while Cian grabs a stack of 1000 lien showing to junior.

Junior grunted"..business is business"taking the money and clearing his voice"all I know about torchwick is that he hired my boys and never come back."

Cian snorted in the background"Why would he hire your boys? they can't even beat someone even if their standing still!"That got few offend glares from the boys in question which Cian just stared at them"What? It's true."

Junior ignores Cian's jab"all I know is that he has been stealing large proportion of dust without taking the money, must be his employer."

Morado rubbed his chin"Know who this employer is?"

"All I know about his employer is that she wears a red dress with one kissass green hair girl and a silver grey boy beside her, must be her lackey since those two follow her every time she went here for information."Junior explained.

"I'm guessing they to no longer went here."Cian joined the conversation.

Junior nodded on confirmation"Correct that's all I can say about their employer their a mystery even for me."

Cian asked"How about torchwick? we know he blabs when his drunk did he say anything about the big steal of dust?"

"No, he surprisingly keeps his mouth shut."Junior said which surprised the two.

"Wow his employer must be really scared him to silence if he can keep his mouth shut for that long"Morado mused

"Ya, I remember when Torchwick insult everywhere he goes"Cian chuckled"In that day forward he made so many enemies and fewer friends."

"Well Neo is not complaining she gets to eliminate them, you know how bloodlust that girl is."Morado remembered a chick called Neo a 'midget' later that same chick's legs got chopped off while bleeding to death.

"Yup bloodlustier than a got damn mosquito."

"anything else."Morando asked

"none that's what I only went here to hire my boys-("Which they suck"~Cian)- and never come back. Haven't heard him back ever since."Junior Shrugged.

Morado nodded"Thanks for the information junior"

"By the way haven't seen the twins where are they?"Cian asked.

"They're at medical room resting from the one who almost destroys my property."

"And who is this 'one'?"Cian asked.

"A blond bimbo looking for someone."

"Wow, a whole establishment with the twins and you got beaten by a blond next thing I know your gonna say this blond is a girl and is seventeen." unknown to Cian she hit a bullseye on that one.

When Junior rubbed his neck and look away from shame, it confirmed on what she guess was right on the spot and she and her brother laughed hard that she falls on her ass

Ahhahahahaha n-no way you lost t-o a youngling! ohOH that's hilarious" Cian Laughed uncontrollably in the floor as Junior uses his good hand to cover the shame and embarrassment.

"Ya ya laugh more to my shame"Junior groan behind his hand.

"still I have to agree with Sis can't believe you lost to someone young. now your gonna say that this bimbo is still in combat school."Morado finally stabilizing himself to get up.

But when he did the same thing earlier but much deeper, he falls again from hysterical much to the despair of Junior.

"Why just why do you do this"Junior questioning himself and why his friends with these people.

 **A/N: Like follow and review criticism is allowed**


	4. A1CH3-Gun N' Roses

**Chapter 3 Gun N' Roses**

 **Location:Vale Center Time:Day**

* * *

"*Groan* why are my teammates busy today"

Walking at the Vale Center filled with stores in this area is a silver eyed girl with red tipped hair and wearing a dres-I mean combat dress.

This is Ruby Rose the proclaim youngest huntsman-in-training in Beacon! Her destination is to buy supplies for their weapons, Since her baby, Crescent Rose have a custom build type of ammunition she needs to build her own. Beacon do have ammo for their students and will be given if training or spar time.

But those who use custom bullets use only for the user's weapon alone-(In which case Ruby)- needs to buy/Cast their own bullets.

And thus Here is Ruby walking to any open store for metal casting since her favourite place was ransacked by Torchwick and his goons.

Ruby may be calm in the inside but she's fuming and complain on the inside. Her sister Yang Xiang-Long is busy sleeping on her bed and not coming out Which Ruby mentally shudder you should _Not_ wake up her sister in bed if you value your life. Ruby has been living with her sister since the day...ahem.

Anyways, she knows it's a bad idea since she have been a victim on waking her sister up on what she calls 'Beauty sleep'. And Weiss her partner have been busy at her study even if its the Saturday! I mean who study on Saturday! That's why we have Sunday. She also said about something on have a conversation with Pyrrha the invincible girl-(Which she hate being called that)- about different fighting styles.

Which makes sense because this is Weiss were talking about, I think she heard at the initiation that Weiss want to be perfect I think? Maybe that is why she wants to talk with Pyrrha today.

And Blake is…..Blake.

And JNPR? Well, Pyrrha is out of the question Jaune is with Nora and Ren, with both Jaune and Nora doing an eating contest with pancakes.

Wonder how that turn out?

And that leaves Ruby with her own going on her way to smelt bullets for her baby.

 ***Ding***

A bell can be heard as Ruby enters a shop for dust and casting.

Theirs only a few people at the shop most of them are huntsman in training which Ruby can recognize some as her classmates.

The shop is like what all dust shop looks like displays for Crystalize Dust, Dust dispenser with all the type of dust you can get that are common Dust Vials at the shelves for those who did not bring container for their dust, while the shelf that she was looking for was at the opposite side of the shop is where the common metal

The owner of the shop notice Ruby looking around the shop and smiled"Hello Miss what are you looking for?"

When ruby notice that the shopkeeper was talking to her she meekly said"Oh um yes! Do you have a place do some forging?"

The shopkeeper nodded and pointed at the door behind" Yup right there you can buy the metal right in the shelf over there. "Ruby said a "Thank you" and ran to the forge and do some casting.

So she bought some metal with her money( _Goodbye cookie buyer~Ruby)_ and went to work…With loud Metalwork!

* * *

 **1-hour later**

* * *

As she finishes making lou- I mean casting bullets and look proudly at the bullets she made she heard laughter outside the forge.

She took the 7 clipped made bullets for her baby she peeks out to see what's going on.

"Hahaha there you are! My favourite customer thought you forgot about me."Ruby assumed this is the shopkeeper as he said customer to someone. With a spark of curiosity, she peeks on who this customer is.

And what she saw is a boy with auburn hair wearing a black vest, black trench coat with lines of dark purple for the outline his outfit unzipped, blue jeans there is also an ammunition belt acting like the what the latter said, he also have a sling bag with silver colour and an eye symbol which Ruby assumed it's his emblem.

Now in this situation, she would stare and gush at his weapon which he wears like Yang's this time it's different this time she's staring at this boys eyes or to be précised his dark purple eyes.

She doesn't know why she's staring at his eyes all she knows that something is happening when she's near him.

She even have to close the door to not get spotted when both perk up and turn to her direction she softly squeaks at almost getting caught then groan in pain as soon she close the door.

She places her hand at her eyes as it subconsciously hurt as she receives unneeded headache.

She swears that her eyes glow with a tint of silver but dismiss it immediately as her mind playing tricks on her.

But after a few seconds the pain final stop which she sighs with relief.

Her conscious already agree that she needs to leave the dust shop and return back to beacon and think about it there.

When she took off while giving a thanks to the Shopkeeper, she notices that the boy she saw earlier was gone like he wasn't even their like he's a ghost wait does ghost exist? Or was that his semblance? Ruby isn't sure if which is true.

She reaches the park of vale which is surprisingly empty for a public park.

"You know eavesdropping is rude right?"

Ruby jumped from the sudden voice behind her she turns and saw it was the boy who was talking at the shopkeeper.

Suddenly the pain before returned but less intense, her hands sweat under the pain while her subconscious trying to grab her scythe and…she does not know why she wants to grab her weapon. The boy is just standing there, She notices that his hand is sweating too with the same symptoms as her.

The question that unknowingly thought together was. " _Why do I have the urge to kill/hurt her/him"_

Ignoring the pain and the urge he repeats his question.

This time Ruby is able to speak but with a stutter since the pain still their"O-oh just curious when t-the shopkeeper said h-his favourite customer."

The Boy nodded and spoke without a hint his in pain"Alright that makes sense names Morado Felician." he reaches his hand for a shake.

Which Ruby accepts "Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!"

"Please to meet you Ruby"

Now the two walk together seemingly forgotten the pain they felt.

"I have to say that's a very well design Weapon," Morado said as he notices the folded weapon at Ruby Back Hips.

Ruby have a surprise and shock face, this stranger who she met only made a conversation about weapons! And she thought shes the only one who does that! Her face now having a smile brings her Weapon out releasing it from its folded state.

"Yup this is my sweetheart! A scythe-Sniper Hybrid, the Sniper uses high calibre rounds as ammunition!"

Morado look at it musing"How do you handle the recoil? Your pretty body is small and light surely it would pack a punch"

Ruby look little offended by being called 'small' and pouted "Hey I'm a growing girl! Because! Milk!" Morado sweatdropped." But to answer your question on the recoil I use it by launch myself or anchoring my scythe to the ground"

Morado nodded with understanding, Ruby then asked with interest in her voice" How about you? What's your weapon!"

Morado chuckled at the eagerness of the gun nut and pull up his sleeve revealing a gauntlet in his wrist

"Here's my weapon Reach bleak" Ruby gone roses speeding herself while looking around at his Gauntlet

"Oh my god! Your gauntlet has the same style as my sister but uses pistol bullets that uses 357 magnums!"Then she looks at the boy with stars in her eyes."But that's not all is it?"

Morado not at all fazed by the girl invading his space said"you got a keen eye there ruby step back" Which she did, waiting for Reach Bleak's second weapon.

Then with a click and a sound of chains clanging a miniscule scythe was seen hanging from his gauntlet.

Ruby gone overdrive"OHMYGODYOUHAVEASCYTHELIKEMEANDITSCHAINDOYOULIKESTRABERYILIKESTRABEERYWHYAMIASKINGYOUTHIS-"Ruby's rant was finally stopped by Morado's hand.

Ruby then heard chuckling and she looks at source seeing a smiling Morado that is trying and failing to stop a chuckle.

When she realized what she did her face gone red from embarrassment."S-sorry I just got really excited even more so since your weapon resembles mine"

"hehe I guess that would make sense." Said Morado."But I have to say for a weapon like yours as complex as it is I would think you're a huntsman-in-training but you're too young to be."Morado Compliments.

Ruby stop walking and tap her fingers while laughing nervously making him confused by the sudden action" Um Ruby? You alright?"

Ruby stammered with making her sentence. "U-m w-well you s-see….."She trails off her sentence with just tapping her finger as a last resort.

Finally, it clicked."…..Oh your saying you're a huntsman-in-training?" She nodded." Right NOW?" Nodding again with confirmation.

Morado blinks a few time and mused to himself. "wow I got something right again." Morado then shakes his head "How old are you?"

"15" Ruby answered.

"Skipping two years of school training….wow How did you get there early in the first place?" Morado said with genuine curiosity.

"well…I did chase down and survive a confrontation with Roman Torchwick." Ruby said

Morado has gone blank for second then turns to shock" You chase down THE Roman torchwick? The one who evaded the authorities and manage to steal millions of lien? That torchwick?" She nodded.

Morado chuckles and pat her back electing an 'eep' from the girl. "My god, no wonder you're a special case at beacon. You chase down a well-known criminal and survive, you got guts."

"ehehe ya special. "Ruby slums a little when she heard the word 'special'.

Then a ***ding*** can be heard from Ruby's skirt(Combat Skirt!~Ruby).

She took it out her scroll and check what message she receives she widens her eyes and gives an apologetic eye to Morado.

"Oh got to go looks like my teammates are worried of me that was a nice talk we have!"

"Likewise Ruby."

"Hope we meet again!"

 ***Swoosh***

And there she goes going full speed with roses falling behind her.

Morado pick one of the falling rose and observed it

"Ruby Rose….the Wizard must be very interested in you to get you in early."

Morado's face then turn to sadness.

"…You don't know what your going into little Rose careful."

* * *

 **A/N:Yay! Finish! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Now please reviewing and asking me questions is accepted around here critics will help me improve this story on how I operate since my knowledge of writing is limited.**

 **Favourite, Follow and Review will motivate me to keep going!**


	5. A1CH4-The Past Encounter

**Chapter 4 The Past Encounter.**

 **Location:Port's Classroom Time:MidDay**

* * *

"-And after I killed that Beowolf with a rolling pin before it turns to dust I flatten that black monster to the ground!-"

That was _Part_ of the story that the professor name Port, telling to his already sleeping and/or bored students.

Team RWBY who are at this very class was like everyone in this class.

Weiss wearing the beacon uniform is taking notes like a good student she is. She may be one of those students that will take notes on everything, but she have to agree these stories are getting repetitive, Yes we already heard you using a disappearing head of a Beowolf to bash another Beowolf with, that would be Weiss's respond if she isn't a stuck up on grades

Yang's….well bored out of her mind nothing really got excited in this type of class, the only thing that interest her are combat class and the gym class which are being held by their combat instructor, Glynda Goodwitch.

Blake...Well, she's just secretly reading THAT book while in class since she already knows the routine of this kind of class, If Professor Port starts a story keep yourself occupied, If Doctor Oobleck starts rambling do the latter if Professor Peach disappears again do the latter. It's pretty simple really.

And Ruby the leader just in deep thought while her hand is supporting her head, She has been thinking on the boy she met last Saturday, that headache she felt what was that about? She didn't get to ask him about that since it been so long since she has someone….

She shakes away the memory" _No you promise to not think about it you promise."_ Ruby reminded herself about a promise she said to someone.

"Ruby?"Ruby looks at the left and saw Weiss looking at her with concern with Yang and Blake as well.

"Hmm, something wrong?"Ruby composed herself to make sure that her team didn't notice anything wrong.

Weiss didn't say a word and just pointed at Ruby's cheek.

Which has a teardrop.

Ruby look at it them as she wipes it away with a smile."Guys don't worry it's nothing."

"That does not seems nothing," Blake said with an unconvinced voice.

"Guys let's just drop it ok it's just….Bad memory that's all" Ruby said waving off the concern.

While Blake and Weiss now show more concern they hesitatingly dropped it, for now, Yang softens and nodded with understanding, she knows what the ' _Bad Memories' is_.

 ***Diiiiing***

The Bell chimed signalling the end of the class

The students happily get out their seats as they rush to their favourite class of all school…Lunch!

Team RWBY walk to the canteen but not without a little conversation.

"Ugh finally thought the class would never end."Weiss complied as she walks with her team, finally her team which she can be with.

"Wow an ice queen complaining that the class is boring, is it the end of the world?"Yang joked with a grin.

"Hey stop calling me that! Where did you even found that nickname?"Weiss glared at Yang for that insufferable nickname.

"Well, your first day when meeting me and my sis have been really _Cold_ of you."Yang still with that cheeky smile, not even faze from the glare.

" ***groan*** Blake."Weiss groan as she said Blake's name.

"right." Blake nodded with a neutral face.

"Yang is just confused"Wait wha **-*Bonk*** "

Yang got bonked by Blake's book she read in class.

"Ow do you really have to do that?"Yang said as she rubbed where she got hit, she didn't activate her Aura.

Both Blake and Weiss just shrugged smiling they finally get to do that since the Pun massacre last week. This alliance or you can call the unholy alliance by Blake and has been plan since then;

"You deserve it, "Both said in unison.

"Everyone's a critic," Yang mutters, what's wrong with her puns? It's the best comedy of all comedy!

Ruby giggle at the attics of her team, her team was one of diversity, an outgoer, a social awkward leader, a stuck-up studious and a quiet bookworm as a team would be a bad thing.

But they have been growing steadily since the Weiss and Ruby debunkle, Weiss helping Ruby on her studies since she is two years early, Yang trying to open up Blake which is a failure but hey at least she can now make a conversation with her team.

* * *

 **Location:Canteen**

* * *

"Hey Team RWBY!" the Team look at where the call came from and saw Nora the same eccentric Nora waving her hands trying to catch the team's attention.

The team sits at their place with Nora's team which is JNPR close friends of team RWBY.

"Ayy Vomit Boy what's up!"Yang called out, earning a chuckle from her team and his while Vomit Boy named Jaune just groan.

"Please stop calling me that."Jaune groans slumping himself down, while his partner the all to famous Pyrrha Nikos pats Jaune at back making all fans subconsciously feel envy to any blonde boy.

All blonde boys that were in sight of the fans may they rest in peace.

"Nope."Yang smiles as she gets down on her food.

"Now..I have to tell you some stories me and Ren," Nora said dramatically.

Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and even Ren listen closely on what she's going to say this time.

While Yang just continues eating, Weiss nail filing for some reason, and blake reading her book with a secret cover to not let anyone know what she's reading.

"There we both, me and Ren going in the first town we ever went I think its Shion? Ya Shion!"

The rest just look at Ren if it's true, which surprise, it is with a confirmation nod from Ren. But before Nora can continue the story Jaune interject to the annoyance of Nora.

"Wait so you both went to Shiron? My family used to visit it all the time!"

"Wait don't you have seven sisters?"Pyrrha asked.

Jaune laughed nervously while nodding

"Your parents need a new hobby."Yang jokes with a grin.

"Ya...Wait what?"The teams just chuckle and giggle at the expense of a confused Jaune.

"Your straying away from my story!"Nora said with exaggeration.

"Hehe sorry, Nora can you continue."Jaune apologies and urge Nora to continue.

"Anyways where was I? ah yes! Once were at town…."

* * *

 _ **Location:Mistral-Shion Timeline:Nora and Ren's first town days**_

* * *

 _A 10 year old Ren who have a black hair and a strain of pink, with sleeved shirt with pink and gold trimming cuffs, he wears white pants with black shoes, walk to the town of Shiro with his companion and longtime friend Nora who have a ginger hair and an aqua eyes, who wears a white t-shirt with a heart and black jacket with pink pants that stops to her knees and pink shoes._

" _Alright, Ren here we are, "Nora said as she gets closer to Ren._

 _But when Nora gets close to Ren she saw his face and soften and place a hand at Ren's shoulder._

" _Hey, Ren it's going to be alright if you're with me will be unstoppable!"Nora said with a smile If Ren won't be happy she's gonna be happy for him._

 _Ren chuckles at Nora's antics."hehe, your right Nora lets go buy some food." A stranger in the roads gave them some money not enough to buy a weapon for Nora, but enough to buy them foods for a week._

 _As Ren and Nora walk to the town they saw two kids that are one year younger both boy and girl._

 _The boy's hair is bluish black with his attire is a dark violet color with black pants, he's also wearing what seems to be a bag sling at his body._

 _With the girl beside him also having blue color at her hair but more vibrant but still blackish, has a purple scarf around that looks way too big for her. She also wears a white shirt with a Viking helmet, pants that are tan with black shoes._

 _The girl then talks to the stranger that got the attention of the Stanger which he crouches and talks to her, but unknown to the stranger except for Ren and Nora who are watching the display, saw the boy carefully gets close to the stranger and pickpocket money out of the stranger and ran away._

 _Nora who saw the display had enough of the act both did and rush at the girl who was about to leave the stranger and follow the boy._

" _Hey!"Nora shouted that got the attention of the girl."That wasn't yours!"_

 _The girl paled and ran as fast as possible to the boy that left._

" _Nora!"Ren shouted and catch up with Nora, he doesn't want to cause a scene already in their first town._

 _The girl ran as fast as possible but once she reaches the back building of the houses she got pulled getting by her scarf._

 _When she looked back she saw Nora pulling at her scarf._

 _The Girls eyes flash purple a second before angrily saying"Hey Pinkie, Hands off my Scarf!"_

" _No! not until you tell me where that boy you were with!"Nora said angrily."And return the money!"Nora added._

" _So you want me and my brother to starve!"The Girl angrily accused Nora._

 _Nora still holding her scarf, but her glare at the girl soften"No! not that why can't you just ask nicely? They'll give you some food."Nora knows the hardship of this girl since she did live at the streets before Ren and her Met up and escape….The town, she stole some food, yes, but those are food, not money, money is a different story._

 _The Girl just scoffed at the Idea."You think they will just give me and my brother food just like that?"_

 _But before Nora can respond, Ren calls her out._

" _Nora! You don't cause a scene like that!"Ren pated as she gets closer to Nora._

" _I-I know but-"Nora sigh._

 _Ren looks at the cornered girl that is now holding on to her scarf as if her life depends on it._

" _Look um miss i-I am sorry about my friend really I do"Ren softly said as he approaches the girl slowly. With the girl now shaking once she saw Ren._

" _A-a-re you goi…"She trailed off as tears drop in her eyes._

" _What?"Ren asked as he didn't quite hear it._

 _Before She could say it again a shout can be heard..._

" _HEY!"_

 _...Calling the two._

 _Both Ren and Nora look back seeing the boy last time, eyes flashing purple but like the girl or his sister, it disappears in a second._

 _Ren and Nora saw the boy holding what seems to be a sickle on his left hand._

" _Leave my Sister Alone."The Boy Growled menacingly as he gets closer to the Duo._

 _The Duo backs up away from the girl letting the boy get to her sister._

 _The boy even tho he's now beside her sister still didn't put down his guard against the two._

" _L-look Mr um..w-were sorry about ch-chasing your…Sister, were not here to hurt you promise."Ren promised as he back up from the siblings._

" _I heard that a dozen time already."The Boy growled, "And they never keep it."_

 _Ren and Nora Gulped as they look at each other, what did they get themselves into?_

 _Finally, the boy put down the sickle and crouched down to the girl while saying calming words to her, with the girl hugging the boy as he pats her back._

 _Ren and Nora saw this and reminded themselves of each other when they're escaping Ren's town when the Grimm invaded. Both scared for their lives, luckily that horse Grimm was gone and is easier to escape the town with Ren's Semblence._

" _Well well, what do we have here?"A voice can be heard behind._

 _The siblings freeze from the voice one from anger and the other one from Fear._

 _Ren looks behind but soon went flying by something._

" _Ren!"Nora shouted as she tried to help her Partner but was soon realize that the one who made the voice grab her by the shoulder._

" _Hmm, this girl would fetch a good price for Those people."The voice is a man with torn off white sleeves brown pants with black shoes, his hair is black with scares around the man's face._

" _Please let go, my friend."Ren sai-no_ _ **Demand**_ _the man to let of go his friend._

 _The man just laughed"Or else what kid? Your gonna use that messily dagger you have?" He pointed at the dagger tucked as Ren's side_

" _No, but I am gonna use this!"The boy from before charges against the man and use his sickle to slash his face earning another scar for him._

" _Aghh!"The man groans in pain as he clutches onto his face and let go of Nora, which she ran away from the man and into Ren hugging him for comfort._

 _Ren look at the boy with his scythe deployed giving scratches to the man as his attire gains holes._

" _Grr I'll kill you!" the man punch the boy which he dodges to side as he gives more wounds to the man, but this time to his arm._

" _Leave us Alone!"The boy then slashes a wide strike at his arm but…_

" _Gotcha!"The man grabbed on to the boy's face and rammed him to the wall making him go unconscious._

 _The boy slams down to the side of the wall with a bleeding head on the side and eyes closed._

" _Brother!"His Sister calls out when she saw her brother smash to the wall._

" _Got to admit, this kid got guts." the man grunted as his aura heal himself from the wound._

" _But…"The man then picks up the unconscious boy up high._

" _people don't buy kids that fight back." the man then unsheathed a gun-sword combo aiming at the boy's head._

 _The Girl saw this and is shock with fear, her brother is going to be killed after all they did?_

 _But before he pulls the trigger a screa- no a battle cry can be heard, he looks at the kids and saw the girl he grabbed earlier charging towards him with a glowing pink fist at him._

 _The Man didn't activate his Aura in time to protect than heal and got a full frontal punch of an unstable concentrated aura._

 _Nora huffed and catch as much air as she can from the aura punch she did._

 _When she turned around she saw a shock and stunned Ren._

" _Nora you alright!"Ren said with concern in his voice as he saw the event that happens._

" _Ye-yeah I'm ok just tired."Nora patted._

" _You unlocked your Aura! Nora we both now have it!"Ren said with a smile._

 _Nora smile as well."Eheh, ya were now, the Aura duos!"_

" _I'm glad your alright"Ren said._

 _Nora just smiled wider, but then she notices something._

" _Hey, where's the girl?"Nora asked as she looks around for the girl._

" _The boy's gone as well," Ren said as he looks at the cracked wall and a trail of blood but disappears to the end of the corridor._

" _Will we see them again?"Nora asked._

" _I don't know," Ren said unsure but then looks Nora"But we do have to get out of here."_

 _Nora nodded with agreement, both going as far away from the man._

 _Once their far away Nora said_

* * *

 **LocationCanteen Time:Present**

* * *

"And then I jokingly said to Ren 'That's one welcoming right Ren?' we both chuckled at the joke and went for a place to sleep."Nora finishing the Flashback/Storytime.

The rest look stunned and awe at the story even Weiss and Blake stop what they'are doing to listen to the story.

"I-is what she said true Ren?"Jaune asked since he wished this is just one those recurring dream that Nora has.

But fortunately(Or unfortunately for Jaune) Ren nodded but slowly this time.

"Every word Nora said were true, except for Nora using her hammer on the man, she uses an unstable aura fist on that one, "Ren said as he sips tea.

"Wo-wow that's…"Yang said stunned, yes she's one went to the forest in Patch to clue herself down by punching Grimm at the face time to time, but this two faced a _Slaver_ that's hard enough.

"A very unusual encounter."Blake finishes Yang's sentence when she can't continue.

"Are those the only encounter you got at Shino?"Jaune asked, he knows he remembered someone saying about a kid knocking out some man, but that to be Nora is stunning.

"Well there are more, where we encounter those two again, but they ran away as fast as possible" Nora said thinking about those two.

Ruby is just quiet still as a tree, as he's deep in thought did Nora said in the story the boy who has a black blueish hair and a sickle, well his weapon is more scythe but does it even make a difference? She also said the boy has a sling bag It can't be a coincidence that they both have a sling bag, people that are using any of them have been rare and far between.

I'll ask him about Nora and Ren if I see him around.

But something that Nora said in the story makes her stop, she said that the boy was a thief pickpocketing people for money, but Nora also said that the girl the boy's sister gets money to buy food. Would that mean the one she met was homeless, but that adds another question to her plate, why is he clean?

 ***Riiiinng***

The bell chiming signalling the end of lunch brought out Ruby from her thought, she's just going to ask him with piling question he has for her.

"Come on guys it's combat class! It about time we spar!"Yang said with a confident smile.

"Ya right goldy I'll break your legs before the spar can even commence,"Nora said glaring at Yang with a flic of challenge behind it.

"Oh, you're on _Pinkie_."Both flashes of Yellow and Pink was seen going out of the canteen and into the combat class eager to eat their challenger's word.

"Hey, guys wait for us!"The teams now running after the two brawlers who are eager to see their challenger to the grounds.

* * *

 **A/N Yesss! The fourth quarter exam is finisho! I have so much time now! So expect more chapter till the end of July till I have school.**

 **So here we go now we know that the twins encounter the two sweet, not together-together couple! When their 10!**

 **I also made a new story but this one is about a mech from planetary annihilation is at remnant! did i tell you that robot in question has a pet iguana?**

 **Anyways Favorite, follow, heck even criticize my work with reviews so I can improve that would be helpful.**


	6. A1CH5-The Glazed Forest

**A/N: Anyways I did some chapter name change like the prologue 'green' is now Cyan, now portraying Cian as her Aura.**

 **Hope you enjoy this Chapter! Peace!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Glazed Forest**

 **Location: Home base of The Phoenix Flame  
** **Time: Day**

* * *

"So You're saying that Torchwick is Blackmailed?"

" for stealing dust"

"…For stealing, did you ask those kids at little lamplight?"

"Believe me, I did those brats said the same thing, He's always near a girl with a red dress and two others a green one and a Gray one, must be the blackmailers."

Apparently, Torchwick has been blackmailed to work for the White Fang, now that isn't necessarily a bad thing for him, he did some collaboration with other lawless groups, the problem is this is the White Fang was talking about.

today's Faunus is so sensitive and salty that saying just a simple friendly nickname or arguing against what they think, they'll hunt you down and argue while ignoring the abundance of information.

Torchwick is one of those people that get to the Faunus's bad side, he calls anyone animals even humans, and if your aquatint enough he'll give you nicknames by what you wear or do.

There's a reason why he only has one partner which is Neapolitan, the mute midget killer.

Now the Phoenix Flame is finding any information about the blackmailers and torchwick's location.

Morado asked the little lamplight's while Cian gets her target drunk and make him/her talk on where is Torchwick's operation or even WF, While Indigo finds anything related to the blackmailer.

Indigo reached a roadblock, even with Twin's invention there's little to no information about the three, except they were at Mistral at one point.

And now to find a lead one must question who he's working with, and there so happens that Cian's target sprouts out a temporary base near at Vale.

"So where is this location?"Indigo asked as he slings his Gauss Rifle named Gazzer.

"Around the glazed Forest." Cian said as she pointed at the Vale map with the name 'Glazed Forest'.

"My target said they set up there to get recruits from the neighbouring towns that are Faunus Majority." She then pointed to the two towns near the forest.

"Are these towns pro-White Fangs?"Morado asked as he looks around as if finding something.

"No these town are not, in fact, their actually Anti-White Fang," Cian answered.

"Then why set up base their? Why recruit where they are hated than where they are loved by?" Indigo asked, trying to understand why the White Fang's would recruit in low chance recruit area.

"I think I Understand," Morado said when he got near the map.

"You do? "Both asked in unison.

Morado nodded then pointed at Vale then to any town's and settlement who are pro-White Fangs "most Pro White Fang Settlement's are far away from the Capital there are few that are near Vale but most of them are Anti White Fang settlements, so that means the reason why they try to recruit near the Anti-WF settlement are that…"

"…there located near Vale."Cian said in realization.

"so they want an easy time on transporting recruits than getting them in large quantities."Indigo mused

Morado nodded.

"So their planning big near vale?"Cian Asked, and again Morado nodded

Cian Holster Froseti her battle axe and said "Then let's do this."

But then he remembered something "Oh yea here. " Morado then slide some kind of watch with a blue octagon at the middle.

"Is this one of your invention? What does it do?"Indigo observes the watch looking at every detail it has.

"It's what you call a portable shield generator it's still in prototype since it drains too much power and needs to recharge after ten hits or so from normal weapons, one hit if it's a semblance like Adam,"Morado explains.

"Sooo..secondary shield?"Morado nodded.

The Team now prepared to attack this base and get information, their ready for action and combat ready.

 **Location: Glazed Forest- WF Tem-Recruit base  
Time: Day **

The Glazed Forest the opposite of Forever Fall, whereas that forest is red as blood, this forest is more blue and glassy.

Inside the forest are tents with a burnt out campfire, grunts patrol the area, While the others are guarding a bigger camp with casual wearing Faunus walk inside ready to join the ranks with the white fangs.

"five guards patrolling the area, four more are guarding the bigger tent, while the others are training their melee," Indigo reported as he scanned the camp.

"Did you see who is in charge?"Morado Asked as he looks around the camp

"…Yes, he's near the training area" Indigo said.

"What does the leader look like?"Cian asked, eager and ready to pounce and attack the camp.

"he looks like any other White gang members but taller, a unique masked sleeveless uniform and has a chainsaw as a weapon," Indigo said.

"We need him alive for questioning and information. " Morado grips Reach bleak's scythe.

"what's the plan?"Cian asked.

Morado mused for a moment then pointed at the big tent with crates near it" Indigo, You see that tent over there?" Indigo nodded "blow it up after a minute will you." indigo grin nodded already aiming for anything explosive near the target.

"Sis, you're with me." Cian nodded, the siblings sneakily get in the camp without anyone noticing them.

The minute is closing near and…

 ***Ping***

…

 ***Kaboom!***

…And pop goes all that sweet, sweet dust.

"The Armory!"

"Who the hell blew it up!"

"our Weapons!"

"What the hell is goi-Oh god Grimm!"

"Now's our chance!"Morado and Cian charge through the chaos, it's so chaotic that no one notices two assassins just running through since Grimms have been attracting at the camp now.

The Twins saw the WF Lieutenant barking orders as beowolves attack the camp.

Cian then boosted with Forseti and whacked with the flat metal of the axe dazing the Lieutenant,

"Sir!"One of the grunts shout out, bring some of the attention to the twins.

"They must be the cause of the explosion! Get the-"Before he can finish his sentence the Grunt's head blown up like a balloon from an unknown sniper and speaking of sniper…

"Sniper!"One of the grunts shouted.

The lieutenant finally comes out of the dazed, but once he saw the Twins his eyes narrow with fury while gritting his teeth behind his mask.

With no Question asked he Charged, with Cian Clashing with Lieutenant as Morado attack all those goes near them, with Indigo as Sniper support.

The Camp is in chaos with half of WF members combating the Grimm and the other combating the assassins inside the camp while finding the location of the sniper.

Cian ducked from a chainsaw slash, bringing her leg to expand making the Lieutenant trip, he then rolls to the side to avoid an axe attack while pushing him up, Cian still keeping up the pressure but has to go on the defensive as lieutenant made a wide swing arc with his chainsaw.

Meanwhile with Morado being surrounded with six grunts three holding blades and a pistol while the other three assault rifle.

The melee users charge while shooting their pistol with the gunners acting keeping the pressure, in response Morado swing his scythe in a circle stopping the bullets.

Thet then charges in once close range, with Morado using his chains to his advantage by grabbing one of the grunts and using him as a wreaking ball and throwing them out leaving one melee and three gunners.

The Grunt then slash his way to the assassin, while Morado tries to dodge the sword slashes and gun fires, but some bullets grazed him but were healed by or deflected by his Aura.

 ***Ping* *Ping***

Two silent pings can be heard that killed the gunners, the sound may be silent but the exploding head was not, alerting the one gunner to its presence.

As the grunt who tirelessly attack Morado get more desperate and narrowed vision, he finally went to the offence by giving him a sucker punch in the face breaking the mask of the grunt and dazing him.

Morado then gave a big punch in the gut with a bullet as a gift, right in at his gut.

Morado patted, he may be specialized on speed but even dancing with a melee while three gunners keep giving a barrage of bullet's at his way, he looks at the distance and saw Indigo giving headshots to Grimm and white fang alike.

Meanwhile, the Battle Of Cian And lieutenant have been giving favour to the Lieutenant, after a few slashes of his chainsaw push her back,

Cian Growled from this her Aura flickering telling her that her aura is at the red. While the lieutenant saw the flicker making him grin and charge to her determined to kill her.

She then looks at the watch her Brother gave her, and charge at him meeting at the middle, while she was running she activated the watch, making cyan hexagon appearing for a while then disappearing soon after, she then activates her booster to maximum, making her spin while going forward.

The Lieutenant saw the move too late, as his chainsaw was about to slash away the last remaining aura of Cera, it was stopped when Cyan hexagon stop his chainsaw and getting hit by Cera launching him away and rendering him unconscious

Cian Patted and leaned at Forseti, it was a tough battle for her luckily she use her remaining aura for her semblance while having a shield at the same time he'll have to thank her brother after this.

"I got you now Girly" A voice rang behind her, her eyes widen but then…

 ***Ping***

…the most gratifying sound she heard yet blowing up the grunt who was about to attack Cian and painting her back red from the explosion.

She sighed with relief luck has saved her again.

She looks around and saw the battle at camp is over Grimm's are now disintegrating and bodies of the White Fang members are either dead, mauled or even who are luck unconscious or out cold.

"Sis!"Morado called over, making Cian look over that direction, seeing her brother's relief and happiness that she's still kicking, making her smile at him.

"Hey bro I got him, his over there if you are asking."Cian pointed over the lieutenant unconscious body.

"That's good, will interrogate him soon, wait is that your blood" Morado pointed at the blood behind Cian's back.

Cian shook her head and point this time at the headless body of a grunt"Nope but it's his, tried to tell me red is a better color for me but didn't suit me"

"Morado chuckled"alright let's get out of here Indigo is waiting for us, help me carry the lieutenant"

Cian nodded and gone and help Morado carry the Lieutenant leaving the destroyed camp behind.

The mission on capturing a higher up is a success but every mission have a consequence.

* * *

 **Location: Unkown  
Time: Unkown**

* * *

"So you're saying the camp at Glazed Forest was destroyed?"

"…"

"BY WHO!?"

"…"

"did the survivors talk who did it?"

"…"

"The one who is awake you Dim Wit!"

"…"

"two people and a possible third attack the camp? Any other information?"

"…"

"their color is Cyan and violet? The third is unknown, while their weapons are a sickle? And a Battleax?"

"…"

"Alright, once the rest are awake get a story out of them and maybe more information on who attack."

 ***click***

A click of a phone can be heard with a frustrating sigh.

"So something happens to your operation their mascara?" a Voice asked who's attire is a white suit with long black pants and black shoes and hair that fits with his name, Roman Torchwick.

"Shut your mouth, Human if not for that red dress bitch I would have killed you right now." the owner of this voice is non-other than the leader of the WF cell in Vale, Adam Taurus.

"So what happened? Were partners right now, right?" Torchwick said as he puffs some cigg.

"*Growl* the recruit operation at glazed Forest has been destroyed Will be lacking manpower for her plan on revolution she says" Adam Growls.

"And pray and tell who stop this operation?"Torchwick asked.

"Only vague answers from the survivors at the camp, saying about assassin's that are Cyan and purple with their weapons battleaxe and Sickle,"Adam growled yet again reminded at the assassin's that was hunting his head at a hideout that is now abandoned.

"…Battleax and Sickle?"Torchwick mused.

"Yes, Battleax and Sickle now leave me alone so I can give this bitch the manpower she wants."Adam stomps away from the musing thief.

Once Adam is gone, the color of pink, brown and yellow girl appear in thin air. And walk beside Torchwick.

She then types something at her scroll then showing it to him.

'looks like they're taking action on trying to find us-Neo.

Torchwick sighed"Yup those brats can be smart if they want to."

'Will I try to contact them?'-Neo.

"Not yet, "Torchwick said.

Neo frowned and type' Why not? Their using resources on finding you'

"if I know them they would have to figure out that I'm working with the White Fang, and are now finding information on who Cinder and her subordinate "Torchwick explain."You know how smart those three are, i want to see how well they'll succeed"

Neo nodded with agreement, she and Torchwick, been allies even friends with them they may be kids but how they work is no joke at all, their invention can make atlas jealous, Torchwick and her have been using one of the twin's invention!

"At least you understand, but once we reach hot water and that Cinder is thinking to get rid of us, do it." Torchwick said

Neo once again nodded and left the room leaving Torchwick alone.

He then brought out a golden pocket watch and open it up revealing a picture…

A picture of Torchwick with two young twins with the color of purple and cyan respectively hugging him and neo as he and the three smile.

"Please stay safe you brats"

* * *

 **A/N: I felt I underperformed at this one, i really do i hope i do better on the next chapter.**

 **anyways there you go the relationship of Torchwick and the Phoenix Flame, you can try to connect the dots with the last chapter and this chapter on how these twins came to be.**

 **Today no review but new followers and people favouriting this.**

 **For those who Favorite and Follow me are.**

HavocAutomatic

Darkjaden

Lance Ramsel Damiray

zacharylee53899

AussieUchihahuntsman

 **thank you for supporting me.**

 **Anyways favourite, follow, heck even criticize my work with reviews so i can improve that would be helpful.**


	7. discontinued

**This story has been cancelled sorry to those who like the story really i box myself in the corner and have lost interest in it**

 **but it's not to say i am QUITTING Writing I'm still learning to entertain while immersing you at the story**

 **And this story ain't gonna cut it**


End file.
